


Royalty Is Not Luxury

by smilesallthewayforever



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilesallthewayforever/pseuds/smilesallthewayforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about 6 princesses who prove that some traditions are meant to be broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The princesses of Teiko

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or their characters but I do own a rubber band ball called bandy

The Kingdom of Teiko was separated into 6 districts, each ruled by their own crowned rulers. They were known as the 'Generation of Miracles'.

Princess Kise Ryouko, named 'the citrine feline', ruled the Kingdom of Kaijo aka the yellow country. She was known for her unparalleled stunning looks who all countries unanimously agreed that she was probably the fairest girl in Teiko, her bright and cheery personality also added to her seemingly overwhelming appeal to suitors who wanted a trophy wife.

The princess Midorima Shina, named 'the emerald archer' led the Kingdom Shutoku, which was also referred to as the green country. She was said to be extremely clever and stoic, she had many suitors who would be aiming to create offspring of obedience, elegance and intelligence. Little did they know that she sported an extremely short temper and patience, and habits that could grind on anybody's nerves.

Aomine Daiki, named 'the sapphire ace' was the princess of the Kingdom of Touou or the blue country. Her marvellous exotic dark skin was a trait common among her country. The men who came for her hand in marriage were often seeking to have her appealing skin tone and athletic genetics for their children. However, they were often scared off by her boisterous and rowdy attitude.

The princess of Yosen/ the purple country was a girl who stood at unbelievable heights, Murasakibara Atsumi, 'the amethyst shield'. To the people of her country and all outsiders she was thought to be an intimidating and powerful princess but with a gentle heart to her citizens. Others who affiliated with her more closely knew her to be a childish and immature kid who had an unending sweet tooth.

The Kingdom of Rakuzan or the red country was the capital of Teiko and was ruled the princess Akashi Seika dubbed 'the ruby empress'. Her people looked up to her as their God, thought that she could do no wrong and was perfect in everything she did. She was also extremely gorgeous; a rival to Kise as the fairest in Teiko but her beauty was more of a regal and flawless one. She receives many requests for suitors however all are turned down without a second notice, as though she believes no man is worthy of her.

The sixth Kingdom of Teiko was not as well known as the other 5, this Kingdom was known as Seirin, also as the black country. The princess was just as unknown; Kuroko Tetsuna, who was also called 'the jet shadow'. She was a girl who appeared in public only every blue moon. Seirin is almost thought to be rumour that doesn't actually exist, the royalty of Teiko obviously know better than that. She has never received a request of marriage.

The reason this is being explained is because I am going to tell you the story of the 6 princesses of Teiko who have all recently turned 16.

At the age of 16 the princesses are expected to organise a fiancé, at 18 they are to be married and at 21 they must have given birth to a new ruler.

They are only called the 'Generation of Miracles' due to the chain of events that involved 6 girls unwilling to face stereotypes.


	2. Teatime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or it’s characters but I do own a pencil the size of a ruler

“Keep your posture straight Murasakibara-sama! A _lady_ must always be graceful and refined, you don’t want to bring shame your husband do you?” The shrilling voice of my instructor ‘Sarada-sensei’ ordered.

I did so with little argument, albeit quite slowly. This was the everyday life of a princess of Teiko. I had learnt long ago the 3 golden rules.

  1.    Be quiet, your opinion doesn’t matter.
  2.    Be ladylike, beautiful and gentle are what men desire in a woman.
  3.    Follow the rules; they know what’s best for you to create a princess.



“Murasakibara-sama, please stand up and turn around for me.”

Again I did as my instructor told obediently. But that didn’t stop me from mentally cursing about the hassle of moving about in such a large, impractical dress. Before I could question the reasoning behind Sarada-sensei’s request she felt a sharp grip on her waist.

“There, much better. Murasakibara-san, you need to keep watch on what you eat, a _lady_ must have a tiny waist and a large heart.” Sarada said sickeningly sweetly.

“Sarada, I can’t breath with my corset too tight.” I tried to reason. Of course I only received an eye roll in response and some more bullshit on being a lady.

“Murasakibara-sama, do you think you could possibly make yourself look shorter? Whilst still keeping a straight posture though.”

What kind of ridiculous request was that? My patience was wearing thin. She would always nag me on my physical characteristics like I was able to change them at will. I already knew my height was beyond reasonable even for somebody from Yosen who generally have a larger build than other countries. I’m so aware of it that I had started my whole poor posture problem in order to shorten myself. That certainly backfired. But Sarada-sensei had gotten on my last nerve.

Screw the golden rules.

“Sarada~ I’m going to crush you~” I reached over to grab her overly puffy hair but in the blink of an eye she had ran out the room screaming, oh well, there goes the 3rd teacher this month. _‘How unladylike~’_ I snickered at my own comment.

Now that she was gone I could loosen the strings of my evil corset. I glanced at one of the elaborate clocks placed in the room and noted the time displaying 3:56pm. I had four minutes until teatime with the other princesses.

I made my way down the hallway making sure to inform a passing servant that I was off to have tea with the other princesses, a daily ritual I’m sure the palace was already all too familiar with. I came to stop at an extravagant mahogany door with violet flowers that danced the edges of the entrance. The special thing about this door was that it held a charm in it, which allowed entrance into a special royal garden in an isolated part of Teiko, of course it was only accessible to one person of each royal family a generation.

**3 rd person POV **

“Murasakibaracchi! You made it!” a certain blonde tackled the crowned princess of Yosen.

“And your 27 seconds late.” Stated Akashi who sat regally at the table amongst the grass.

“Sorry Aka-chin~ my instructor was being a pain~” Murasakibara said not so apologetically. Akashi gave out a sigh.

“I know what you mean, Buta-sensei would not stop nagging me about how I need to be much more calm in order to be a lady.” Kise spat uncharacteristically.

“Yeah! It’s always ‘ladylike _this_ or graceful _that_ or stop putting your feet on the dining table Aomine-sama!’” Huffed the dark skinned princess.

“That last one is actually pretty gross Aomine-san, please don’t continue that. But I understand what you mean, Shosa-sensei is quite strict when I don’t meet her standards of _regal_.” The shadow inputted.

“She always takes away my lucky item and scolds me for my speech pattern-nanodayo” Midorima informed.

“Calm down ladies. Isn’t the reason we gather everyday like this for the purpose of acting _unladylike_ for a mere hour? I suggest we not waste our precious moments, don’t you agree?” Akashi said. She sat up from her seat and removed her light pink dress to reveal that she had been wearing a t-shirt, pants and combat boots underneath. She situated a golden belt holding a line of sheathed daggers all around the waist. The remaining princesses followed her actions and adjusted their weapons in position.

Kise fastened her rapier to her side.

Midorima slung her arrows over her back, bow ready in her hand.

Murasakibara had collected her shield and axe and waited steadily.

Aomine fiddled with sheathing her twin blades onto her back.

Kuroko placed her silver armbands on.

“Ok! On Monday we tested who could cut down a tree the fastest in pairs, Murasakibaracchi and Akashicchi were an obvious first, Midorimacchi and Kurokocchi a embarrassing last.” Kise announced, whilst giggling at the said duo.

“Hey! Neither of our weapons is suited for direct physical attacking!” Midorima lashed back.

Kise continued her unofficial announcement “Yesterday we held a race from one end of the forest to the other with ranks going; Akashicchi, Aominecchi, Midorimacchi, me, Murasakibaracchi and Kurokocchi. Today we will be doing…” Kise rummaged through the teapot on the table and pulled out a piece of paper before reading it out to the group. “…Tag?”

“It’s settled then, free for all process of elimination via either touch or weapon, we have 53 minutes left. The game begins at exactly 4:10pm. Scatter!” Akashi relayed before sprinting off into the forest, the others copied.

**Aomine**

This game was gonna be a breeze, nobody would be able to catch me if they can’t keep up. I just needed to find an area with a lot of escape open space nearby, that way if I am spotted I could make a dash there. Speed was my specialty and whilst I was bitter about my defeat in a race yesterday I knew it was inevitable since it was _Akashi_ who has repeatedly won each round since I could remember. I was fairly sure she won by memorising the forest and taking a short cut but I can’t be certain. Eventually I stumbled upon a lake with a large rock in the middle, it would be excellent, and swimming was something I knew for sure even Akashi couldn’t keep up with. This would be perfect.

**Midorima**

High ground, I needed to get to high ground in 3 minutes. While I was confident in my speed I knew that if I _really_ wanted a chance at winning this round I had to make use of my long distance skills, however asking me to get to a mounting in that time was a feat only accomplished by somebody of Aomine’s speed. Next best option was to find a high-perched tree. I climbed the nearest one in an astonishing time; an act, which I was proud to say, was one of my greatest skills and something the others could not match. I drew an arrow and waited for the game to begin.

**Kise**

Oh crap. Tag was never a strong suit as a kid, I was fast but never fast enough for the others, not to mention I stood out like a sore thumb with hair that practically shone in this dark forest. My safest bet would be to hide in a bush or cave. Trees were out of the question since I knew a certain purple haired girl had a knack for spotting high up objects and I wasn’t fast on the trees like Midorimacchi so I wont be able to escape in time. On the other hand I _really_ wanted to take out Aominecchi as payback for tripping me over during yesterdays race. What more could I lose? I’ll just look for Aominecchi, have fun till times runs out.

**Kuroko**

This game was definitely up my alley. If only it was a pair team, then Aomine-san and I could have made great use of her speed and my lack of presence. Unfortunately that wasn’t the case. Sneaking up on people and tagging them would be easy enough (aside from the all-seeing empress of course) but finding them would face a problem as they all probably reached great distances into the forest during those 3 minutes whilst I walked about 200metres away from the starting point. At least I would most likely be impossible to catch so last place won’t occur 3 times in a row.

**Akashi**

There were only 2 real threats in this game that I needed to eliminate. Shina and Tetsuna. This being both of them could easily tag someone without the target ever realising they were being targeted. Shina was quick in the trees and could change position at lightning speed to shoot, not only that but her hair was a natural camouflage in the trees. Sometimes when she is focusing on a target she completely neglects to be on guard of her surroundings. Tetsuna would be difficult on finding a visual, although definitely possible with my eyesight. Locating her and keeping track of her would definitely be no easy task but once she has been spotted, as long as she doesn’t notice me and use her misdirection I can easily capture her.

**Murasakibara**

These kinds of games were a pain, where I had to constantly be moving. My axe was just about useless for these games and my height is easy to notice. That leaves no option for running or hiding so. However, what I am good at is staying stationary. I’ll make the others come to me. How will I do that you ask? Easy; with traps, trick the enemy into thinking they’re on the offensive when they really have to watch their back on defence. And if I’m attacked by Mido-chin who attacks long range then I’ll just use my shield. Simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that chapter was crap but I honestly re-wrote it like 6 times. Idk why I chose Murasakibara at the beginning. Also I feel like this story is getting way out of hand and its only the second chapter but meh. Follow, faves and reviews encourage me to continue and follow my Tumblr for updates on stories at smilesalltheway4ever.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Ok…another new story…sorry, my mind just keeps pumping out new storylines and not giving me any ideas to write for the stories I've already started. Also, faves, follows and reviews are greatly appreciated and encourage me to write :D
> 
> #smilesout


End file.
